¿como conoció a su jinete?
by turtlefangirl2012
Summary: chimuelo era un furia nocturna que había perdido todo y luego de casi perder su vida conoció a un chico que se la cambiaria (este es un one-shot sobre la historia de chimuelo)calificación T por violencia,muerte y mal sumary pero denle una miradita!


**Hola a todos!ya se que prometi un fic sobre las tortugas ninjas pero aca les traigo un one-shot de como entrenar a tu dragon,este se trata sobre chimuelo;la idea surgio cuando vi una imagen que decia que drago blood fist tiene una capa hecha con piel de furia nocturna.a partir de ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en como paso eso y 1h , 30mins mas tarde la idea habia tomado forma y a las 20:15hs ya estaba lista para escribir,asi que espero que lo disfruten y ya que este es mi primer one-shot,intentare que sea entendible para y besos!**

**descargo:no soy dueña de nada(lamentablemente),solo de este one-shot,todo lo demas es de dreamworks!**

-esta es mi historia,soy un dragon joven el cual perdio a toda su familia en la destruccion natural de su habitad natural

y desde ese entonces yo y los de mi especie tuvimos que dividirnos en grupos grandes para poblar distintos lugares del mundo ya que somos los ultimos de la especie hay que repoblar en distintos lugares del mundo para sobrevivir...aunque eso no es lo importante,de hecho es lo menos importante ya que seguramente estan ansiosos por saber mi especie...bueno pero no se asusten!...soy...UN FURIA NOCTURNA.

Bueno ahora que saben mi especie voy a continuar con mi historia...eramos liderados por un alfa(uno de los 7 lideres de la manada dividida)y aunque era algo molesto y estricto era un buen lider,pero su valentia le costaria...

chimuelo:oye alfa!mira estas piruetas!-le dije haciendo piruetas geniales-¡¿no son de lo mejor?!

Alfa:¡¿tu no te tomas nada enserio verdad?!-dijo alfa molesto-hace dos meses perdimos todo y tu estas jugueteando!

-luego de que alfa me dijera eso me enoje mucho,estaba triste en realidad...es que solo queria fingir que no me sentia mal por lo que paso,yo solo no queria aceptar que las cosas estaban mal...y cuando alfa me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba tan triste como todos,me fui detras de todo el grupo y pense en que hacer para olvidar mi tristeza.

Una hora mas tarde me decidi a desviarme un rato para despejar esas vez que me aleje discretamente del grupo

me encontre muy arriba de un hermoso oceano y entonces decidi hacer piruetas entre las nubes...y cuando estaba ya muy entretenido...

alfa:oye!que haces aquí?!hay cazadores en esta zona!

chimuelo:si claro alfa,solo quieres que regrese al grupo y no lo hare!

alfa:cuidado!

-luego de que alfa dijera eso una especie de soga me atrapo y mientras yo estaba cayendo alfa se acerco a rescatarme y entonces...

?:disparenle al otro!

-y luego de ese grito,le dispararon a alfa otra soga como la que me dispararon a mi y al caer en el barco me desmaye...

cuando desperte me encontraba junto con alfa en el barco de los cazadores,entonces uno de los humanos se acerco a nosotros,este tenia una barba negra muy larga y era un vikingo muy grande que me hacia temblar.

?:conque estos son los temidos furias nocturnas eh?-dijo desinteresado-no se ven tan no para mi,el temible drago blood fist.

-luego de que el loco terminara de presumir vi que alfa estaba intentando desatarme y entonces me di cuenta de que el

primero pensaba salvarme a mi antes que a el asi que junte todas mis fuerzas,olvide mi orgullo y le dije...

chimuelo:alfa,lo lamento...tenias razon...yo no tomo nada enserio.

Alfa:cuando salgamos de aquí recuerdame presumir eso.

Soldado de el cazador loco(drago):señor que hacemos con los furias nocturnas?

Drago:yo me encargare de ellos.-saco su cuchillo,dispuesto a matarnos.

-justo cuando iva a "encargarse de mi" alfa logro liberarme y yo despegue y luego recorde que alfa aun estaba en el barco y justamente cuando me di la vuelta vi...que alfa estaba muriendo por culpa del cuchillo de ese loco.

Chimuelo:noooooo!

alfa:vete!-luego de decir eso se fue...para siempre.

-no me quedo otra que irme,lejos de todo lo que conocia,enojado con todo y todos.

Luego de unas largas horas de vuelo encontre una aldea de vikingos y vi que estaban atacando a gronckles,nadders y pesadillas lo soporte...entonces comenze a disparar y destrosar todo en esa tonta aldea...hasta que...otra de esas inutiles sogas me atrapo y me desplome hacia el bosque¿que hice una vez alli? Interesante pregunta...bueno tuve que dormir alli...con mucha hambre y frio pero sobrevivi,porque al dia siguiente me encontro un niño,bueno no era un niño era un adolecente pero mas que un vikingo parecia un pescado parlanchin con pecas y cabello el cual se asusto mucho cuando abri los ojos y cuando se recupero del susto...

pescado parlanchin...digo chico:wau encontre un furia nocturna!si esto lo arregla todo!

**bueno aca termino el one-shot porque ya saben como sigue la historia.y lo de pescado parlanchin es para agregarle la proxima besos!**


End file.
